Goten's drunk What's Bulla gonna do?
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: Goten and his girlfriend; Paris, break up. Goten, being depressed about it, goes and gets drunk.
1. Chapter 1

**Goten's drunk. What's Bulla gonna do?**

By: CSI-Panther

Summary: Goten and his girlfriend; Paris, break up. Goten, being depressed about it, goes and gets drunk. While at his house, getting drunk, he forgot about Bulla coming over and staying the weekend, which has been happening since they can remember.

Pairing= Goten & Bulla

**A/N: I don't own anything that is or related to dragon ball/Z/GT series.**

Chapter 1

**At the park,**

Goten and his girlfriend Paris were walking down the path leading out of the park, when Paris stopped. Goten turned to her with a look of concern.

" Paris? Is something wrong? " He asked while he searched for anything threating.

" Nothing's wrong. But.." She started, but stopped, not sure on how to break it to him.

" But what? " He pressed, wanting to know what was bothering her.

" I..I'm leaving you. " She said, not looking into his eyes.

Goten looked very hurt at hearing those words and his heart was breaking more and more as the seconds past by them.

" W-Why? Don't I treat you good? I never was unfaithful to you, not once. Why Paris? " Goten asked, his voice strained from holding his own tears back. Paris wasn't even looking at him, she wanted to cry too, but she knew she had to do this.

" But I was unfaithful to you. All those times you were away. I couldn't handle it. I found someone else. I'm sorry Goten. But I can't stay with you any more. " And with that Paris left alone, leaving Goten standing there in the path, his head down, his eyes dead of emotion. He looked around, seeing no-one there, he took to the air.

He went to bar near by. He, Trunks, and Uub would drop by every so often, but not that much, they weren't big on the alcohol, even though it took alot to get a saiyan drunk, wheither they were half or quater. He walked in and the bar tender saw him and knew that he was hurting emotionally.

" Hey Goten. Here you look like you use some of this. " She said as she handed him a slightly stronger beer, knowing he was going to need it.

Goten sat down at the end and replied, " Thanks Anne. I do need this. "

" Want to talk about it? " She asked.

" No. " He said as he took a long drank of the bottle in front of him as Anne nodded and went to tend to the other customers.

Three hours later and a few dozen beers later, Goten was pretty buzzed, but not enough to fly home.

" Thanks again Anne. " Goten said as he paid her for the beers and left.

Outside of the bar, Goten walked until he was on the out skirts of the city before he took to the air. He swade every once and awhile, but still kept a steady pace in the air. He saw his home come in sight and smiled, he landed in front of the door and walked through the quiet house. His mom and dad had taken a trip to his grandpa's to took after the old man, who had been sick for a few days and knowing his mom, dragged his dad with her to her fathers castle, to see to it that he got better and wouldn't come back until he did. Though she would call to see how he was doing.

Gotan walked to the couch and laid down. Too tired to even walk to his own room to sleep off the alcohol he had consumed.

Chapter 2

**At Capsule Corp.**

Bulla was rushing around her room, getting the clothes she would need for her stay at Goten's. They had spending the weekend at eachother's places since she could remember. It was always the same, they would spend two weekends at the other's house, switching on the third weekend and they would let two weekends free to do what they wanted sepratelatly and repeat it over again. Both she and Goten were fine with that plan, they've together since they were little, the same goes for the rest of Z gang.

She finished packing her clothes for the first weekend over at his place and walked down the stairs. She was about to walk out the door when her father came into the living-room.

" Bulla. "

" Yes, Daddy? " Bulla replied back as she turned to her father.

" Behave. And let me know if that brat did something that upset you. " Vegeta said, his arms crossed and his usual scrowl on his face.

" Daddy! It's just Goten. The only way he'll upset me is he annoys me. But I always get him back. And besides. I can take care of myself against him any day. " Bulla replied in her almost spoiled daddy's girl voice.

_' That's my baby. ' _Vegeta thought as he mentally smirked proudly of his daughter as he nodded and walked back into the kitchen where Bulla heard him shout out,

" WOMAN! Where's my diner! "

Her mom replied that same as always,

" I"M DOING SOMETHING RIGHT NOW! HAVE MOM FIX IT YOU ROYAL PAIN IN THE ASS! "

" Ahh love. It's wonderful thing. " Bulla said to herself and out the door she went. Sliding her back pack over her shoulders and flew out to Goten's house.

**Here's ch./s 1 & 2! Hope ya'll like it and I hope I'm in character with these two.**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Goten's drunk. What's Bulla gonna do?**

By: CSI-Panther

Summary: Goten and his girlfriend; Paris, break up. Goten, being depressed about it, goes and gets drunk. While at his house, getting drunk, he forgot about Bulla coming over and staying the weekend, which has been happening since they can remember.

Pairing= Goten & Bulla

**A/N: I don't own anything that is or related to dragon ball/Z/GT series.**

**Last Time,**

_" Daddy! It's just Goten. The only way he'll upset me is he annoys me. But I always get him back. And besides. I can take care of myself against him any day. " Bulla replied in her almost spoiled daddy's girl voice._

_' That's my baby. ' Vegeta thought as he mentally smirked proudly of his daughter as he nodded and walked back into the kitchen where Bulla heard him shout out,_

_" WOMAN! Where's my diner! "_

_Her mom replied that same as always,_

_" I"M DOING SOMETHING RIGHT NOW! HAVE MOM FIX IT YOU ROYAL PAIN IN THE ASS! "_

_" Ahh love. It's a wonderful thing. " Bulla said to herself and out the door she went. Sliding her back pack over her shoulders and flew out to Goten's house__._

Chapter 3

It took Bulla an hour to get to Goten's house. Once there, she knocked on the door. But no one came to the door, she then searched out for any ki in the house. She found one and reconized it as Goten's, she tried the door and found it unlocked, she opened it up fully and walked inside.

She laid her backpack down by the door and walked into the living-room. There, she saw her best friend on the couch, an unfamiliar smell was in the room and it was coming from Goten. At first she thought it was sweat from training, but his clothes showed that he hadn't been training. As she got closer, she realized that it was the same smell her brother had when he came home from one of the bars in town.

_' I know that him and Goten drink sometimes. But that's when there together and having fun. Goten ain't dressed for going to a party or a club. And he looks like hell. What caused him to be this way tonight? ' _She thought as she shook him by his shoulder.

" Goten. Wake up. " She said softly as she shook him.

" Hmm. " Was what she got as a response. So she shook him somemore.

" How much that shit did he drink? " She asked to herself, as she shook him more roughly and saying his more loudly.

" GOTEN! WAKE UP! "

" Hmmm...Paris? " He said as he opened his eyes a little and looked around the room.

Bulla frowned and replied, " No. It's me, Bulla. You know, your best friend whose to spend this weekend with you and your family? " Her hand still on his shoulder.

" Oh. Sorry Bulla. " He said as he put his back down and closed his eyes.

" Oh no you don't mister. Up you go. " She replied and yanked him up into a sitting position.

" Bulla! What did you do that for? " He asked, eyes wide open, but still held the hazy look from the alcohol.

" Why are you drunk? " She asked back as she hauled him up to his feet. She pulled his arm over her shoulders and began to walk him to the stairs. Well she was dragging him to the stairs.

" Because I wanted to. " He lied. And she knew he was lying.

" Nice try. Now tell me. "

" No. "

" Fine. But I'll get it out of you later. 'Til then, your taking a bath and going to bed. " She said/ordered, sounding like her mom and his mom when they were telling their fathers off like they were little kids.

" Yes ma'am. " He said groggily, as Bulla helped him to his bathroom.

" Can you handle being in there by yourself or am I going to have to come in there to make sure you pass out? "

" I'll manage. " He said and walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Bulla sat down on the bed and waited for him to come out and listened for any noises in case he did fall over. She began to wonder what could have made her friend this way.

_' Whatever it was. It has something to do with Paris. If she hurt him, I'll personally hunt her down and kill her. I never did like her anyway. When Goten had been gone a school trip and she came over, I smelled another male on her. I wanted to tell Goten, but I thought he already knew since he's half saiyan too and forgiven her. ' _She thought as she heard the water turn off and Goten came out, wearing only a towel around his waist, causing Bulla to blush at the sight.

_' holy cow! Since when did he get like that? ' _She thought as she saw his rippling muscles in his arms and chiesled chest and abs. _' Snap out of it girl! He's your friend and he needs someone to watch him. ' _She scolded herself as she saw that Goten took a step forward and began to fall.

Using her saiyan speed, she caught him and dragged him once more towards his bed. But as she turned to move him onto the bed, she tripped and fell on the bed with him on top of her.

" Oh this is just great. Okay you, off you go. " She said as she pushed against his chest and turned him over onto the side.

" Whatever you've been eating, I suggest you stop eating it. " She to herself as she tried to get out of the bed, but found that his arm had wrapped around her waist and wasn't letting go, no matter how hard she tired, he would just hold her tighter to him. Finaly she gave up and laid there.

" Might as well get some sleep while I'm here. " She said and relaxed into the embrace and moved closer to him and instantly fell asleep.

Chapter 4

**Morning,**

Goten was the first to wake up the next day. He opend his eyes and a red and blue blurred vision in front him. He had a confused look on his face, but as he was breathed, he reconized the scent coming the blurred figure was his best friend, Bulla.

_' Oh. It's just Bulla. ' _ He thought and went to go back to sleep, but his eyes shot open and he shot out of the bed, screaming, waking Bulla in the process.

" Who? Wha? " Bulla said as she looked around to see what was going on. But all she saw was a half naked saiyan in front of her with a shocked and red face.

" What happened night? Did we do anything? Last thing I remember is getting drunk and passing out on the coach! Why am I in a towel? " Goten asked alot of questions at once. Until Bulla walked up to him slapped him across the face. That got him to shut up and look at her.

" First. You were passed out on the couch, I helped you up and forced you into the shower, by yourself, You came out and passed out again in the middle of the floor. Luckily, I caught you, placed you on your bed and you pulled me to you. And no we didn't do anything last night. " Bulla answered as she flexed her two index and middle fingers at the word ' do '.

Goten let out a breathe of relief. " Thank Kami. I thought that had done something horrorible. " He said, more calmly.

" Oh? Like what? You putting the moves on me and we ended up mating? " Bulla teased with a smirk.

" No! Well yes and no. But if I did **try** anything with you, your dad would kill me, not to mention your brother, who happens to be my best friend. " He answered back, his face as red as Bulla's outfit.

Bulla giggled at the embaressed man in front of her before asking, " So are you going to tell me what happened to make you like you were last night. Or am I going to beat the answer out of you? " She asked with a smile on her face as Goten moved around his room, grabbing a fresh outfit from his dresser and going into his bathroom, not answering Bulla the whole time. Causing her to growl in frustration at the door.

" Goten! Answer me! " She shouted at the door, doing her best not to break the door down with her fist.

" I don't want to talk about it! " He replied back as he put his jeans on.

He didn't hear anything for a moment and thought that she might have given up and left the room. But he quickly got rid of that thought, remembering that she was the daughter of the two most stuborness people in the world and probably the whole universe.

He entered his room cautiously, knowing that she was pushing her energy down. He looked around, but didn't see her. He knew that she was there, her scent was still strong. He felt her eyes on him and it was coming from behind him.

Bulla watched him from the ceiling. She watched like he was her prey and she was the preditor. She wasn't going to just drop the subject at hand. She waited until he stopped and then she pounced.

She had almost reached him he suddenly vanished and she was pushed into floor by a hard body behind her.

" Gotcha. " Goten said.

Bulla smirked an evil smirk and said, " That's what you think. " And got her legs free from his legs and wrapped hers around his waist and pushed off the floor and caught him off-guard. She turned and grabbed his wrists, she then pinned him down on the floor.

" Whose got who now? " She said as she smirked again. " Now. Are you going to tell me what caused you to get drunk last night? " She asked again.

Deep sigh, " Alright. I'll tell you. Paris and me broke up. "

" You got drunk because of **her**? " Bulla exclaimed.

" Yeah I did! " Goten replied back angerily.

" Why on earth wou... "

" Because she hurt me by saying that she was with someone else and because I loved her! She broke my damn heart! That's why I got drunk! " Goten shouted and actually shoved Bulla off of him and left the room, slamming the door so hard the walls cracked and the door itself fell down into the room a split second later.

Bulla sat on the floor looking at the damaged door-way. She was in a state of shock. Her best friend was really hurting from what happened between him and Paris and all she had done was rub salt on the wound with the teasing and questioning.

Deciding that her friended her more then ever, she pulled out cellphone and called home.

" Hello? " A voice answered, it was her brother.

" Trunks? "

" Yeah. What's up sis? " Trunks replied.

" Could you tell mom and Daddy that I'll be staying over at Goten's for a while longer. "

" What? Why? Did something happen? What did he do? " Trunks threw the quetions at her a mile a minute, just as their father came into the room and Bulla heard him in the back ground.

" What who do? Is that your sister? What did that weakling do to her? " Their father asked.

" Nothing's wrong! " Bulla said and heard Trunks say it to their father and she heard him exhale. _' Overprotective brothers and fathers. ' _ She thought with a smile.

" Well then why do want to stay there longer? " Trunks asked.

" What do mean by that? " Vegeta asked.

" Something happened to him and he's a bit down in the dumps. So I'm staying here until he's better. "

But what about your clothes that you brought over? "

" What happened to her clothes? " Vegeta asked again not liking the way their talk was sounding.

" Duh! I'll wash them here. "

" Alright then. I'll mom and dad know. "

" By the sounds of it, Daddy already knows. " She replied.

" Yeah. But not the whole story. "

" If you don't tell what's going on right now... " Was what Bulla heard before her brother hung up the phone and she put her phone away and walked out of the room to find Goten and help him through this problem of his.

**Here's ch/s 3 & 4! Hope ya'll like 'em and that they too short and sorry for the delay.**

**Thank You: THE-LASTSAIYAN1991, BOB'S COOKIE, and MJC1017 for your reviews last ch/s!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Goten's drunk. What's Bulla gonna do?**

By: CSI-Panther

Summary: Goten and his girlfriend; Paris, break up. Goten, being depressed about it, goes and gets drunk. While at his house, getting drunk, he forgot about Bulla coming over and staying the weekend, which has been happening since they can remember.

Pairing= Goten & Bulla

**A/N: I don't own anything that is or related to dragon ball/Z/GT series.**

**Last Time,**

_" Nothing's wrong! " Bulla said and heard Trunks say it to their father and she heard him exhale. ' Overprotective brothers and fathers. ' She thought with a smile._

_" Well then why do want to stay there longer? " Trunks asked._

_" What do you mean by that? " Vegeta asked._

_" Something happened to him and he's a bit down in the dumps. So I'm staying here until he's better. "_

_But what about your clothes that you brought over? "_

_" What happened to her clothes? " Vegeta asked again not liking the way their talk was sounding._

_" Duh! I'll wash them here. "_

_" Alright then. I'll mom and dad know. " _

_" By the sounds of it, Daddy already knows. " She replied._

_" Yeah. But not the whole story. " _

_" If you don't tell what's going on right now... " Was what Bulla heard before her brother hung up the phone and she put her phone away and walked out of the room to find Goten and help him through this problem of his._

* * *

Chapter 5

Bulla walked down the stairs and found Goten sitting at the kitchen table. His head in his hands, looking miserible.

She walked over to him and smacked him up side the head. " Snap out of it man! Your a saiyan! This shouldn't bother you! "

**( just messing with you that ain't what happened )**

When Bulla came down, she saw Goten on the couch, looking down at the floor with his hands on top of his head. She walked over to him and sat down beside him. She sat there for a moment or two then put her arm around his shoulders and hugged him to her.

" Everything will be alright Goten. If she really did love you, she wouldn't have cheated on you in the first place. " _' Not too mention that she wasn't all that good to you anyway. ' _She thought.

" It still hurts. " Was all Goten said. He had moved his hands down away from his head and just leaned on Bulla's shoulder.

They sat like that for a long time. They didn't say a word. Goten had moved to a laying position and Bulla had done the same. Goten laid his head on her stomach while on his stomach with her legs under him and she ran her left hand through his thick spikey black hair while keeping her left on his shoulder. The silence finally broke when Goten's stomach growled.

Blushing, Goten sat up, putting his hand to his head in Son fashsion. " Heh. Sorry. "

" Hey it's fine. I could use a meal myself. " Bulla replied and they went to the kitchen. They found the pantry full of food, which it had to be to feed a house of three saiyan men and one female human. They fixed themselves enough food each to feed two armies and ate until all of the food on the table was gone.

" I'm going for a walk. " Goten said after he finished his glass of water. He sat it down on the counter and walked out the back door.

Bulla stood in the kitchen for bit before she went about and cleaned up the house a bit. The place wasn't as clean and neat as it should be since Chichi and Goku had left the place a few days ago. Goten had kept his room nice and cleaned up, but he seemed to have forgotten about keeping the rest of the house that way. Bulla knew what Chichi would do when she got home and saw that the place was like it is. She would throw a fit and lecture her son about keeping the house clean and such and then make him clean to whole house from top to bottom.

" Can't have his mom doing that to him after he lost his girlfriend. " Bulla said to herself as she finished cleaning the living-room and kitchen areas and moved on to the rest of the house. She was half-way done cleaning up the bathroom when she heard someone knocking on the door downstairs. She flew down to the living-room, stopped at the door and looked through the peep-hole. Her face turned from cheerful to anger.

The person on the other side of the door did the same thing as Bulla opened the door and both girls stared hard at the other.

" What are **you** doing here? " Bulla and **Paris** said as they pointed at each other.

* * *

Chapter 6

" What do you mean, ' what am I doing here? ' " Bulla asked as she blocked the door, not letting Paris in, even though Goten wasn't inside at the moment, Bulla was not letting her come into his house, she lost that right the moment she left Goten. _' And even if she did try to get in. She won't make it past me. ' _Bulla thought as stared the brunette down.

" I'm here to talk to Goten. " She replied. " Now what are you doing here? " She asked again.

" I'm here because Goten needs me and you ' talked ' to him enough yesturday when you broke up with him. "

Paris was about to reply, but caught sight of Goten behind Bulla. He didn't have a shirt on and was walking around in the living-room, looking for something.

" Goten! Will you please tell Bulla to let me in? I need to talk to you. " She said, with pleading eyes, the ones she knew Goten couldn't refuse.

Goten looked up at Paris, his normal smile that he would smile to her was not there, his face was expressionless, his eyes were glaring holes through her.

" I don't want to talk to you. Go back to your new boyfriend and leave me and Bulla alone. " He told her, sounding like Bulla's father when he was angry.

When Paris heard this, she looked between Goten and Bulla and finally said, " You slept with her last night! " She shouted.

Bulla looked at her, shocked at the accustion. Goten also looked shocked, but he got an idea that will show her that he had gotten over her. He had come to the decidsion while he was out training, thus the reason why he was missing his shirt. He walked to the door and wrapped his arms around Bulla's waist and pulled her to him, he pressed his lips to her ear and said very quietly, so that Paris wouldn't hear.

" Just play along. " He said, as he pressed closer to her face.

Bulla smirked and placed her hands on his arms and leaned into him. " Your right Paris. We did slept together last night. Something we've been doing for a while now. " She said as she rubbed her hand in his hair once more.

Paris looked shocked. Then she turned angry. " Your lying! Goten told me that he was never unfaithful to me. " She said.

" About that. I lied. Bulla is the one that I love. Now leave and go back to your new boyfriend, unless he cheated on you and you want to take me back. If that's the case than you can still leave. " Goten told her. His face still unmoving and his eyes still glared at her. But she saw that when he looked at Bulla, she saw the love in his eyes that she had seen, or what she now thinks was love and his face softed as Bulla looked up at him.

" I still don't believe you! Goten's not like that, he wouldn't do that to me! "

" Oh so it was alright for **you** to cheat on him, but he couldn't cheat on you. Is that what your saying? " Bulla asked as she turned around and the two of them were now facing Paris side-ways. " Well guess what. He did and now he's mine. " Bulla said as she pulled Goten to her, hoping that he wouldn't have a shocked look on his face, because if he did, then Paris would be proven right and...well, if she were to try something, she wouldn't even get two feet before Bulla would let her have it.

Thankfully, Goten stayed calm and waited as Bulla pulled him to her and pressed her lips to his. Goten closed his eyes and pressed her closer to him. He knew it was to get Paris to believe their lie, but he couldn't help himself as he wrapped one arm around her waist and his free hand went to her hair and he pushed his fingers through her sea green hair, causing Bulla to moan and she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

Paris stood shocked at seeing what the two were doing in front of her. She stood there and watched them for another 2 minutes before she ran to her car, jumped in and drove away from the two.

Bulla heard her leave, but it seemed that Goten hadn't. Though she loved the feeling from being kissed by him, she knew that he should know that Paris was gone. She moved her arms down and gently pushed him away from her.

" You can stop now. She's gone. " She said in a low voice, slightly out of breathe.

" I know. " He said in the same voice and kissed her once more before he left for his room, leaving Bulla there to wonder when the acting had stopped and the real thing began.

**Here's ch./s 5 & 6! Hope ya'll like it. And I know that Goten had gotten over Paris rather quickly, but he had listened to what Bulla had said and knew she was right and accepted the fact that Paris never did love him.**

**Thank You: THE-LASTSAIYAN1991, BOB'S COOKIE, MJAC1017, MELANIE, KARINKUROSAKIHITSUGAYA913, SERGENT DANIEL, for your reviews last ch./s!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Goten's drunk. What's Bulla gonna do?**

By: CSI-Panther

Summary: Goten and his girlfriend; Paris, break up. Goten, being depressed about it, goes and gets drunk. While at his house, getting drunk, he forgot about Bulla coming over and staying the weekend, which has been happening since they can remember.

Pairing= Goten & Bulla

**A/N: I don't own anything that is or related to dragon ball/Z/GT series.**

**Last Time,**

_I still don't believe you! Goten's not like that, he wouldn't do that to me! "_

_" Oh so it was alright for __**you**__ to cheat on him, but he couldn't cheat on you. Is that what your saying? " Bulla asked as she turned around and the two of them were now facing Paris side-ways. " Well guess what. He did and now he's mine. " Bulla said as she pulled Goten to her, hoping that he wouldn't have a shocked look on his face, because if he did, then Paris would be proven right and...well, if she were to try something, she wouldn't even get two feet before Bulla would let her have it._

_Thankfully, Goten stayed calm and waited as Bulla pulled him to her and pressed her lips to his. Goten closed his eyes and pressed her closer to him. He knew it was to get Paris to believe their lie, but he couldn't help himself as he wrapped one arm around her waist and his free hand went to her hair and he pushed his fingers through her sea green hair, causing Bulla to moan and she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck._

_Paris stood shocked at seeing what the two were doing in front of her. She stood there and watched them for another 2 minutes before she ran to her car, jumped in and drove away from the two._

_Bulla heard her leave, but it seemed that Goten hadn't. Though she loved the feeling from being kissed by him, she knew that he should know that Paris was gone. She moved her arms down and gently pushed him away from her._

_" You can stop now. She's gone. " She said in a low voice, slightly out of breathe._

_" I know. " He said in the same voice and kissed her once more before he left for his room, leaving Bulla there to wonder when the acting had stopped and the real thing began._

Chapter 7

" HHIIIYAAH! "

Crack. split. Crash. Rumble.

The voice and sounds were coming from Bulla as took out some frustration out on a defensless tree 25ft thick. She watched the tree fall down and felt a little bit better. But she was still frustrated. She couldn't figure out what had suddenly gotten into Goten.

" One second, he's drunk and heart-broken. The next he's all lovey-dovey with me! Seriously, who gets over someone in only a day after going out with them for half a damn year! " Bulla yelled out as she punched a 10ft tall boulder in her way as she continued to walk through the forest that surrounded Goten's home. The boulder became gravel as she walked passed it, her face as red as her outfit. Not knowing that she was being watched by a blued eyed man in the brush.

_' Man. This chick's a real tough one. Paris didn't say anything about this girl being like this. ' _The man thought as he walked away and returned to the road where Paris was.

" Well? Are they still together? " She asked. She still refused to believe that Goten was with that girl and that she still was the rebound girl.( I don't know if Paris knows about the gang and their powers, but in this story, she doesn't. )

" Well I saw his so-called new girlfriend blow off some steam for some reason. Talking to herself and knocked down a tree and turned a boulder into gravel. If you ask me, she's not human and I don't think Goten knows about it. " The man replied.

Paris was shocked to hear this. " I've got to warn Goten about that monster! "

" Hey. I thought we're together now? " The man asked.

" We are. But I still care about Goten. " She said and instead of getting in her car and driving back to Goten's house, she ran towards it. Her new boyfriend followed her, fearing what that sea-green haired girl would do her if she caught her near the house again.

Bulla got to the house and caught the scent of fish being cooked. _' He must've went fishing while I was gone. ' _She thought as her stomach growled at the smell. She walked in the back door and straight into the kitchen, where she saw a giant fish being cooked, well it was being cooked in sections instead of all at once.

" Hmmm. Smells good. " She said as she sat down at the table.

" Thanks. " He said as he kept his back to her. _' I know she's still angry at me. But I couldn't help it when she kissed me, it was like another person took over and didn't want to stop kissing her. Maybe it was my saiyan half telling me to not stop. ' _Goten thought as finished cooking a big portion of the food when the front door slammed open.

Chapter 8

Goten and Bulla turned and saw that Paris was back and she wasn't alone, a man was behind her. " Goten! You've got to get out of here! " Paris shouted as she ran in and grabbed him by the arm and started to pull him towards the door. But the only part of his body that was moving was his arm that she was pulling on. The rest of him was anchored down and not moving an inch.

" I believe I told you to leave me and Bulla alone. " Goten replied calmly as moved his arm from Paris' grasp and turned back to the fish he finished cooking and handed it over to Bulla and beganto fix himself the rest of the fish.

" She's the reason why we're here man. She's not human, she's a monster! " The man behind Paris answered him. But he soon found himself up against the wall, Goten's hand wrapped tightly around his neck, a few feet off the ground.

" Goten! " Both Paris and Bulla shouted at him.

" She's not the only one in this house that's not human and she's not a monster. She was just letting out some steam. And if I hear you talk about her like that again, you'll wish you weren't born by the time I get done with you. " Goten warned the man, which he was Paris' new boyfriend because he could smell her scent on him and he had smell his scent paris earlier. As Goten said this, eyes turned bright yellow and his top and bottom inceiors became pointed and sharp, his ears were slightly pointed, and his muscles got slightly bigger as well.

Paris went to stop Goten, but Bulla got there before she did and gently touched Goten's shoulder. His body became less tensed, it was still tensed, ready to attack the man again if he were to insult his mate again. _' Wait a second. Mate? How is that possible? Thought Paris was my mate to be. But Bulla doesn't like me like that. Does she? ' _Goten thought as still held the man in front of him off the ground.

" Goten. Let him go. He's an dumbass. " Bulla told gently as she rubbed his shoulder, calming him more enough to where Goten dropped the man and he scrambled over to Paris and got in front of her.

" Now get out of my home. Both of you and don't ever come back here again. " Goten said as he kept his back to them. He and Bulla stayed that way until they heard the door shut.

They turned and saw they had left. Bulla went over and locked the door and went back to Goten and she walked him back to the table. She took the fish off the stove, some of was burned, but the rest of it was still ediable. She put on a platter plate and handed it to him.

He surprisingly pushed it away.

" I lost my appeitite. You go ahead and eat. " He said as he looked down at the table.

_' Not this again. ' _Bulla thought as she went to his chair and turned him around to face her. " Goten. Please eat. I'm not eating anything until you do. " She told him sternly.

Goten didn't say anything. He just sat there.

Bulla growled deeply before she said, " Either you it this yourself or I'm going to force feed down your throat! Now Which is it gonna be? "

Goten still say anything. Bulla was about to say something more, but she suddenly found herself against a wall and a yellowed eyed saiyan in front of her.

**Here's ch./s 7&8! Hope ya'll like it and that it ain't too corny or dumb. And I hope you can make this out alright, my save button ain't working...AGAIN!**

**Thank You: THE-LASTSAIYAN1991, BOB'S COOKIE, MJAC1017, MELANIE, KARINKUROSAKIHITSUGAYA913, SERGENT DANIEL, LOREGAR, TRICH, KKH913, ROZALYNNE-AND-ALTAIR, MEGA SAIYAN For your reviews last ch./s!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Goten's drunk. What's Bulla gonna do?**

By: CSI-Panther

Summary: Goten and his girlfriend; Paris, break up. Goten, being depressed about it, goes and gets drunk. While at his house, getting drunk, he forgot about Bulla coming over and staying the weekend, which has been happening since they can remember.

Pairing= Goten & Bulla

**A/N: I don't own anything that is or related to dragon ball/Z/GT series.**

**Last Time,**

_They turned and saw they had left. Bulla went over and locked the door and went back to Goten and she walked him back to the table. She took the fish off the stove, some of was burned, but the rest of it was still ediable. She put on a platter plate and handed it to him._

_He surprisingly pushed it away._

_" I lost my appeitite. You go ahead and eat. " He said as he looked down at the table._

_' Not this again. ' Bulla thought as she went to his chair and turned him around to face her. " Goten. Please eat. I'm not eating anything until you do. " She told him sternly._

_Goten didn't say anything. He just sat there._

_Bulla growled deeply before she said, " Either you it this yourself or I'm going to force feed it down your throat! Now Which is it gonna be? "_

_Goten still said anything. Bulla was about to say something more, but she suddenly found herself against a wall and a yellowed eyed saiyan in front of her._

* * *

Chapter 9

" Goten? " Bulla asked as she stared into his yellow eyes.

Goten didn't respond. He just kept staring into her blue eyes. He moved his head forward and nuzzled the side of her face, his arms, that he had been using to keep her from going anywhere, moved away from the wall and to her waist. He wrapped them around her and pulled her to him. Bulla's arms went to his chest to stop herself from going any closer to him.

" Goten. Please tell me what's wrong. " She said in a quiet voice as he moved away from her face and looked into her eyes.

" I don't know. But I really like it. " He replied in a husky tone and kissed her once more.

The first thing Bulla felt the next morning was a muscled arm wrapped around her stomach and holding her to an equally muscled body. Opening her eyes she saw her friend turned lover. He was sleeping contently and had a small smile on his handsome face. She smiled as well and placed her hand to his cheek, she rubbed her thumb across his cheek and lips before she moved forward and kissed him on his forehead before she slowly unwrapped his arm away from her middle and got out of his bed and into his bathroom.

Goten awoke to the sound of the shower running. He smirked and got out of his bed and walked into the bathroom where his friend turned lover was.

**An hour later,**

They came out of the shower completely cleaned from what they had just did. Both wrapped in a towel and dripping wet from head to toe.

Then there was a knock on the door. Goten left to answer it as Bulla got dressed. Goten came down the stairs, still in his towel, and walked to the door, he opened it without thinking about looking into the peep-hole.

There in front of him was his best friend Trunks. _' uh oh. This ain't good. ' _Goten thought as he let his friend inside.

" Hey buddy. Heard you were having a bit of a bad spell. You don't look all that bad. I guess sis has been doing you some good. " Trunks said. He turned his head towards the stairs where he heard his sister come down, a towel on her head and drying her hair.

" Hey Goten. Do you know where I put my...Hairbrush. " She asked, but paused and continued slowly when she saw that her brother was in front of Goten and had appeared to have been talking to him before she came down.

Trunks looked between Goten and his sister, taking in the fact that they were both wet and he knew that there was only one bathroom in the house, which was in hall, so either they took a bath right after the other got out or...

Trunks eyes widen and he turned to his friend. " What the hell Goten! She's my sister! " He shouted and charged forward with his fist raised.

" Trunks! Stop it! " Bulla shouted and ran in front of Goten. Trunks stopped what he was doing and stood back up and looked at his friend with a glare that nearly matched his father's.

" Then tell me how this happened. " Trunks said as he looked back at his sister, crossing his arms.

Bulla was silent then she began to tell her brother what had happened for the last three days, leaving out the details of how her and Goten wound up sleeping together.

" So you just used her. " Trunks accused.

" No way man! I would never do that to Bulla! You know I wouldn't! " Goten replied back.

" Hey I let it happen too Trunks! We don't really know how it happened it just did! "

Trunks said not a word then he turned to his sister and said, " Get your stuff. We're going home. Now. "

" But Trunks! " She protested.

" I said now! Or do I have to get our father out here? " Trunks shouted.

" But. " Bulla tried again, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

" Just go Bulla. I'll be alright. " Goten said quietly. His face not showing how sad he was.

Bulla sighed and did as her brother said. She got her stuff, then her and Trunks left Goten's house.

* * *

**Here's the last ch.! Don't worry though! I'll make a sequel!**

**Thank You: THE-LASTSAIYAN1991, BOB'S COOKIE, MJAC1017, MELANIE, KARINKUROSAKIHITSUGAYA913, SERGEANT DANIEL, LOREGAR, TRICH, KKH913, ROZALYNNE-AND-ALTAR, MEGA SAIYAN, and SCRIBBLES for your reviews from and for this ch./s**

**CSI-Panther out.**


End file.
